Amor Para un Draco
by LaRavenclawDesorientada
Summary: Lo que sucede luego de la reconciliación de Draco y Hermione, lo normal que resulta su vida luego de aquel problema y de cómo aprendieron de sus errores, aún el rubio pensando en el camino que recorrió hasta tener su vida completa. Epílogo de Amor para una Hermione, a petición e-e


Bien, luego de tres semanas trabajando, tengo las dos páginas listas.

Iban a ser más, pero luego dije "Bueno, el epílogo no debe ser tan largo..." y entonces leí el de Cazadores de Sombras Ciudad de Almas Perdidas, y dije "mierda". Leí el de Sinsajo y me quedé como que "puta mierda".

De todas maneras, aquí está el sexy y hermoso epílogo que prometí.

Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas (?).

La verdad es que no se me ocurrió otro título, estaba aburrida...así que...

Pero creo que me quedó bonito a pesar de todo ñ-ñ

* * *

—Chicos, ¿ya están listos?—preguntó Hermione asomándose por la escalera que compramos años atrás en el Londres muggle, vestida con un sencillo vestido blanco y unas zapatillas. Recuerdo cuánto peleó conmigo para que la compráramos allí.

Dos cabezas rubias y dos castañas bajaron los escalones con rapidez, haciendo que la multitud de zapatos chocara contra el suelo de madera.

—Josephine, ¿revisaste todas tus cosas?—interrogó mi esposa a una de niñas, la menor de los mellizos. La aludida se giró con la molestia y drama habituales.

—¡No me falta nada!—exclamó ella con el ceño fruncido. Mientras que su hermano, Joseph reía por lo bajo, eran tan parecidos, de no ser porque ella era chica y él era chico, con su cabello castaño y sus ojos almendra, idénticos a su madre. Ahora, quince años después de que ambos nacieran, pienso que tendré que alejar muchos pretendientes de Josephine.

—Más te vale, porque no volveremos a buscar equipos de limpieza de escobas—murmuró Hermione buscando al pequeño Scorpius, que observaba la escena con sus brillantes ojos grises, y su cabello rubio, igual a mí.

Definitivamente ese niño será un rompecorazones de grande.

—Mamá, ¿en qué casa quedaré?—inquirió el niño a Hermione, ella sonrió con cariño y aplastó el cabello contra su cabeza con suavidad.

—Uhm...no sé, tu papá quedó en Slytherin, yo quedé en Gryffindor, Josephine y Joseph quedaron en Ravenclaw, y Maia está en Hufflepuff. Así que puedes estar en cualquiera, amor—susurró lo suficientemente alto como para que yo oyera.

Merlín, esta mujer tiene tantas malditas facetas que me vuelve loco.

Sigo sin entender, cómo una chica como ella se fijó en mí, lleno de resentimientos y problemas.

—¿Herms, y Maia?—pregunté de improvisto, notando la transición de su rostro desde la compresión, a la duda, reflexión y luego molestia.

Maia era la tortura de Hermione, desde que nació.

—¡MAIA MALFOY!¡Sal o no te daré grageas de tus tíos Fred y George!—gritó fuertemente, aturdiéndome durante unos segundos.

—¡Dulces!¡Mamaá, no me puedes quitar mis grageas!—replicó la rubia de ojos azules que salía de un gabinete de la cocina, atenta a cada reacción de su madre—¡Es como si me quitaras...una parte de mí!—exclamó agitando sus pequeñas manos de trece años frente a Hermione.

—Si vas al auto en este momento, te daré la bolsa, sino te quedarás en Hogwarts en abstinencia de dulces o azúcar—dijo ella en respuesta, su tono cortante y directo. El que siempre había usado conmigo y con la niña.

—¡Oh está bien! Ya voy al coche—masculló con el ceño fruncido, mientras me abrazaba y seguía su camino hacia el transporte, junto a los mellizos, que tomaban de la mano a Scorpius. La castaña con la que llevo dieciséis años casado, llegó con una sonrisa y me tomó de la mano con ternura.

—¿Planeas seguir teniendo más hijos?—Su voz llegó a mis oídos lejana, como cada vez que me hablaba desde que empezamos a salir en séptimo año, la adoraba tanto que perdía el tiempo mirándola como idiota.

—Uhm...creo que no, tal vez sí. Probablemente debamos ver qué sucede—respondí con una sonrisa ladina, la que sé que odia, la que sé que adora al mismo tiempo.

—¡Draco! Oh por Merlín...—masculló sin poder evitar una también, así que subí al coche y lo encendí. El vehículo alzó vuelo, mientras que activaba el desilusionador y viajábamos por el aire. Los niños gritaban entusiasmados, como cada vez que íbamos en el auto.

Recordé cuando Hermione me llamó una mañana, balbuceando que dos bebés estaban en su vientre, creciendo y desarrollándose. Meses después, cuando musitó con voz tenue que venían en camino. Unas horas más tarde, cuando teníamos al pequeño Joseph y la pequeña Josephine en nuestros brazos, discutiendo los nombres que se les pondrían.

También recordé cuando—días posteriores a una sesión muy extenuante de...uhum...diversión—ella susurró que venía otro Malfoy. Maia nació con grandes gritos dirigidos al personal médico.

Cuando el primer dúo entró a Hogwarts, yo cargué a Scorpius en brazos con sus apenas dos años. También Maia estaba tomada de mi mano, aún con nueve años y a punto de cumplir los diez, observando a los niños correr de un lugar a otro, cargando baúles y equipajes más grandes que ellos mismos, con sus enormes ojos de un azul casi traslúcido, heredados de su abuela, detallando cada suceso con marcada emoción.

Sonreí con añoranza, al recordar cuando Maia salió del tren en las vacaciones de Navidad, gritando que había quedado en el equipo de Quidditch de Hufflepuff.

Hermione puso su mano en mi brazo, como si compartiera el mismo recuerdo, y tuviera la misma sensación de paz que yo.

Cuando llegamos a la estación de King Cross, Hermione corría con los niños detrás de ella, yo llevando los baúles con rapidez. Muchos muggles se nos habían quedado mirando, pero ella les sonreía cordial y seguía su camino. Cuando los mellizos llegaron hacia la entrada del andén, un pequeño muggle se había quedado mirando y le comentaba a su madre sobre dos chicos entrando a una pared, la mujer rió y seguro pensó sobre la gran imaginación de su hijo.

Josephine y Joseph corrieron hacia el tren, alcanzando al hijo de Harry y Ginny, James. Yo caminé junto a Hermione, acompañados de Scorpius, que arrastraba su túnica por el suelo y miraba todo con nerviosismo. Recordé cuando llegué al andén, mi padre ordenándome que no dañara el linaje de los Malfoy.

Jamás seré así.

Scorpius caminó acompañado de una pequeña pelirroja, asumo yo que también era hija de Potter, y subieron al tren, asomándose por una ventana rápidamente y despidiéndose. Sentí una alegría llenar mi corazón con eso.

Lynn había subido unos minutos atrás, acompañada por el hijo de George Weasley, Fred, con su cabello pelirrojo, y la hija de Theo y Luna,

corriendo y saltando por doquier.

—Crecen muy rápido ¿no crees?—pregunté a mi Granger, que me estrechaba entre sus brazos con cariño. Yo respondí a su abrazo con suavidad.

—Crecer es parte de la vida, Draco. Se aprende de los errores—musitó ella contra mi hombro, yo sonreí, mirando el tren doblar hasta perderse en el bosque, mi esposa rodeándome con su calidez.

Definitivamente también hay amor para un Draco, al fin y al cabo.

* * *

Listo, aquí termina el fic, nada de lo que pasó antes, ni después, ni si tuvieron un perro, probablemente fue un gato. Se queda así u-u estoy falta de inspiración (HELP ME PLEASE) así que no he escrito tanto como quiero, pero hice un esfuerzo sobrenefilim para poder terminarles el epílogo Q-Q

~La Ravenclaw Desorientada que va a un rincón a llorar a Finnick.


End file.
